Shadowlight Eruzerion
Light (left side) Darkness (right side) |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Thunderblight Severe Iceblight Severe Dragonblight |weaknesses = Light (right side) Darkness (left side) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Shadowlight Eruzerion is a Variant of Eruzerion that controls light and darkness as opposed to fire and ice. The left side of its body is coated in the Light element while the right side of its body is coated in the Darkness element. Physiology Shadowlight Eruzerion is very similar to the regular Eruzerion in terms of design, but with some notable differences; the right side of its body is coated in darkness while the left side of its body is coated in light. It retains the grey scales, ram-like horns, and fur on its back, arms, and tail seen on the original monster, but has a blue eye on the left side of its face and a red eye on the right side of its face. The fur lining the left side of its body is snow-white while the fur lining the right side of its body is jet-black. Ecology Shadowlight Eruzerion is very similar to the standard Eruzerion, having complete control over two opposite elements, with the left side of its body controlling one element while the right controls the other. However, instead of utilizing fire and ice, it instead uses light and darkness. This new adaptation is believed to be the result of a rare mutation that allowed it to harness Thunder along with Fire on its left side and Dragon along with Ice on its right side, creating Light and Darkness, respectively. The dragon uses both elements to produce many of its powerful attacks, and it can release both elements in the form of blinding lights and clouds of darkness, both obscuring a hunter's vision, in order to prevent itself from injuring itself with its tools of destruction. Behavior Shadowlight Eruzerion is highly aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that goes near its domain with powerful blasts of light and darkness. Abilities It can harness both the Light element and the Darkness element in battle, using them simultaneously to destroy any threats that draw near. The left side of its body has control over Light while the right side has control over Darkness. Like the original, it can use both elements at once by using sweeping beams and claw slams. Similar to Unknown, it can summon dark storms that can obscure a hunter's vision, leaving only its left side visible, and it can also summon bright lights that leave only its right side visible. It has the ability to create powerful bombs made of both light and darkness that release devastating explosions when they hit the ground. Habitat Just like the standard species, Shadowlight Eruzerion is only found in the Tower. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,500 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,450 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Left Horn: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Right Horn: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Chest (Left Side): 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Chest (Right Side): 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Back (Left Side): 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Back (Right Side): 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Stomach: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Left Foreleg: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Right Foreleg: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Left Hind Leg: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Right Hind Leg: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Horns = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Chest = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Stomach = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ (★★★) *Water = ★ (★) *Thunder = ✖ (★★★) *Ice = ★★★ (✖) *Dragon = ★★★ (✖) *Earth = ★ (★) *Wind = ★ (★) *Nature = ★ (★) *Aether = ★★ (★★) *Matter = ★★ (★★) *Poison = ★★ (★★) *Sleep = ★★ (★★) *Paralysis = ★★ (★★) *Blast = ★★ (★★) *Stun = ★★ (★★) ()= Dark side * Note: Any part without brackets is the Light side. Turf Wars Shadowlight Eruzerion does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Shadowlight Eruzerion has the same attacks as the standard Eruzerion, only with Light and Darkness taking the place of Fire and Ice, having the frosty and fiery area effects swapped with light and dark area effects, and inflicting Thunderblight along with Fireblight (if it uses a light attack) or Dragonblight along with Iceblight (if it uses a dark attack). However, it has some moves of its own. Shadowlight Rain Shadowlight Eruzerion rears itself up and roars, sending large balls of light and darkness falling to the ground. This attack covers the entire area, deals high damage, and will inflict either Severe Fireblight and Severe Thunderblight (if hit by the light balls) or Severe Iceblight and Severe Dragonblight (if hit by the dark balls). Yin Yang Bomb Shadowlight Eruzerion stands on its hind legs, holds its arms into the air, and forms a massive ball of light and darkness with them. It will then send the ball at the hunter with a headbutt, releasing a massive mushroom cloud explosion once it hits the ground. This attack will instantly kill any hunter caught in the blast. Dark Storm The right side of Shadowlight Eruzerion becomes brimming with darkness, and a cloud of darkness slowly envelops the entire Tower, leaving only the monster's left side and light-based attacks visible. This attack deals no damage, but makes it harder to detect the monster's darkness-based attacks. Light Storm The left side of Shadowlight Eruzerion becomes brimming with light, and blinding light slowly envelops the entire Tower, leaving only the monster's right side and darkness-based attacks visible. This attack deals no damage, but makes it harder to detect the monster's light-based attacks. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB9PnedgWR8 Weapons Great Sword Oxymoronic Obliterator Long Sword Duality Dao Sword and Shield Yin and Yang Dual Blades Order and Chaos Hammer Paradoxical Crusher Hunting Horn Harmonious Discord Lance Contradictory Piercer Gunlance Righteous Heresy Switch Axe Merciful Cruelty Charge Blade Hope and Despair Insect Glaive War and Peace Light Bowgun Bright Smoke Heavy Bowgun Sacred Hellfire Bow Brawling Love Tonfa Dualistic Unity Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: N/A Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +10 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon 0 *Earth +10 *Wind +10 *Nature +10 *Aether 0 *Matter 0 Skills: Enlightened Blade, Benediction, Honed Blade, Horrible Luck Gunner G-Rank Defense: N/A Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon +5 *Earth +15 *Wind +15 *Nature +15 *Aether +5 *Matter +5 Skills: Enlightened Blade, Benediction, Load Up, Horrible Luck Carves G Rank Breakable Parts Shadowlight Eruzerion has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Shadowlight Eruzerion is modeled after yin and yang, which, in Chinese philosophy, describe how opposing forces may actually be complementary and give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. * Shadowlight Eruzerion is named after its control over light and darkness. * Shadowlight Eruzerion's weapons were given paradoxical names to reflect the duality and unity found within the monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster